Jealous Guy
by csicowgirl22
Summary: here we go... Jealous Guy... Part 1... I explain why later... Dacey, strong T... lets go!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not 100% happy with this one… but please tell me what you think…**

Danny Desai was not a jealous person, he never took time with those more petty of the human emotions, did that makes him a sociopath? he didn't know… and to be honest he felt like it was blanket term people tossed around, because from where he was sitting, everyone was manipulating people, telling lies to get ahead, playing with other feelings, everyone was a sociopath pretending to be normal. However, back to the point, no, he was not a jealous person.

That is, until he was with Lacey Porter, and then he wasn't with her, and nothing made any sense, and all of his emotions were wonky and he couldn't stand her not speaking with him and everything kept spiraling and then he might have to leave Green Grove High and he would miss her and Jo was still mad and...

That was six month ago, why was he thinking of six months ago? Everything was "fine" now, everything had settled, the school had stopped bullying him, Regina's murder was still unsolved, but most of the attention was off him. Moreover, he and Cole were friends again, the soccer team, on the other hand, still resented him. No one knew what he and Lacey had gone through, no one but Jo... Rico… and Sarita (and she was not talking for some reason.)

In addition, Jo was okay with them again, she was dating Tyler now, who had turned into an "okay" guy... what is with all of these "in air quotations"?

Then there was Lacey Porter... Lacey "QueenGoddessPerfectAngelandSexy" Porter, they were "okay". That was only in the air quotes because he was confused as to where they stood, after the dust up, after a heavy make-out session. And after Doug sent it to Rico and Jo saw it on his PC, after Doug deleted it, after Lacey had to deal with him lying and her friends not liking him... her picking him over her friends, them dealing and moving on. They were "okay". They hung out, normally with Jo and Rico, or Jo and Tyler, or all three, once it was Rico and Tyler but that was awkward.

They were okay and Danny was fine with being just friends with her, but it got confusing when she would suddenly touch his arm or she would kiss his cheek, once she even hugged him for an extra-long time, he enjoyed it. but then the next day she'd avoid him and another day she'd be mad at him, but then she'd go back to being nice and sweet, he was confused. He had asked her about it one day, she said that she did not know what was going on, that she was confused, and he said he was to. They kissed. The day after, she avoided him, the day after that she asked if he wanted to watch a movie, they kissed again; she did not avoid him the next day. It happened several more times.

So Danny was confused, he wanted her, all of her, but they were back to cat and mouse and Lacey would avoid him at school, but want to jump his bones at night. Moreover, he did not want to avoid her in school and jump her bones at night… it was confusing and talking led to either an argument or a make out session.

But he was sort of-kind of-maybe-okay-maybe this is what they were now-settled… he didn't want to push it, he wanted her to come to him, like he always let her

Danny was slightly confused when he overheard a particularly worrisome conversation between the Lovely Lacey Porter and her grumpy angry friend Sarita. He was just around the corner, clutching of the halls, near his locker, he heard Lacey's voice, he smiled, and then he heard Sarita's, so he froze in place, and listened.

"Lacey, it'll be fun" Sarita explained, "besides, he is super cute, and he gives any other guy here run for his money" Sarita said, her voice annoyed Danny deeply, "also he's tall, I know you like your guys tall", Danny stood up straight, yeah he wasn't that tall... but Lacey didn't mind did she? "And he has amazing hair!" Danny made a 'pfff' sound, please; he had the best hair of any male or female in all of the East coast.

"I don't know Sarita, Danny does give a lot of guys a run for the money in the hair department" Lacey's voice said, Danny's ears literally perked up. What part of the conversation had he missed as he thought about how awesome his hair was? Why did she feel like bringing him into the conversation?

"Fine, Danny "Fucking Weirdo" Desai's hair is amazing" Sarita admitted, Danny gave a cocky grin, "but it doesn't take away that he's a freak" Sarita snapped, "anyway, Danny is a non-factor, his name is Tom and he and his family just moved here" Sarita said.

Then it hit him, Danny felt this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, oh he didn't like this feeling, it was the feeling he got when he'd steal a cookie when he was five years old and his mom found out, it was the feeling he got when he was eleven and... On the other hand, when Lacey told him, it was over... he hated that same feeling and he felt it now.

"I don't want to date anyone right now" Lacey said, the lie slipped though... it was lie, right? He felt panic, oh god, what did he do wrong? "And I know it's been six months, but I'm happy right now" Lacey whispered.

"Okay you have to come to that party at the Barn tonight because I told him you'd be there" Sarita said. "Besides, you got nothing to lose if you just go... you never know... he might be the one" she said. Danny had never hated Sarita more than at this very moment; just leave, everything is fine. Lacey will tell her.

"Fine... but I'm not making any promises" Lacey finally caved, and Danny's world caved in around him, his back fell against the lockers, he hit harder then he'd meant to and a loud 'BANG' was heard, it even jarred Danny from his mental stupor for a second. he looked over and saw Sarita and the Lovely Lacey looking at him from around the corner, Sarita was glaring, Lacey gave him a small sweet smile and waved, he gave a half smiled back as he pushed off the lockers and strode over to the girls.

"Hello" he said brightly, he gave Lacey a grin and then grinned at Sarita, she rolled her eyes at him, "so what's going on today?" Danny asked as he looked at Lacey; his smile was fake thought, this whole "Tom" situation.

"Nothing involving you... why were you lurking?" Sarita asked, she had her hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised, my god she had an attitude problem.

Danny pointed to the lockers she was referring to, "my locker is located over there" Danny said. That was not a lie. Lacey had to stifle a laugh.

"Anyway, meet me at Johnny Cakes... wear something hot" Sarita said, she was dismissing Danny, acting as if he wasn't there, as she was waiting for a reply.

"She always wears something hot."

Danny was wondering why both girl were looking at him shocked, and then Danny realized he'd said that out-loud, "oh, I meant... well I guess I meant that" he looked at them both, "I'm going to go" Danny said quickly, he walked past them glancing at Lacey who he swore was blushing, although on her it was hard to tell.

Since when did he channel Rico?! Why did he say that aloud? and oh my god she is going to see this Tom guy, Danny stopped in the hall, "breath Danny" he told himself, this was weird, what was going on, why was he acting so, not Danny like?

...

"Danny"

"Danny"

"Danny!" Jo's hand slapped the table in front of him; he jumped and looked up at his friend who sat across from him. He looked over at Rico who looked concerned. and then he looked back at Jo, she was looking at his hand, he glanced over and he was holding a soda can, gripped in his fist, it was crushed and his knuckles were white, he let go, his joints aching. "That part of the book must be intense" Jo said.

Rico peeked over, "you're reading about the reproductive rituals of snails..." he said, Jo laughed slightly.

Danny looked down at the open book before him, he quickly slammed it shut, "sorry, I was um... yeah cramming" he said, he hoped that worked.

"Right... hey Rico I'm going to Johnny Cakes later with Tyler, he wanted you to come, and we're trying to study" she said.

"And you need me to come along to make sure you both actually study... great" Rico said annoyed, but Jo did not notice.

"we should go to this party at the Barn tonight" Danny said suddenly, he realized it was loud and little too eager, "I mean, you two wanna go?" he asked casually. That was better.

"Tyler mentioned that to me…" Jo said still confused by his behavior, and then she looked past Danny and smiled, "hey Lacey" Jo said.

Danny looked over and sure enough, there was Lacey, Danny's heart started racing, she was perfect, oh, god he just wanted to- "hey... Danny can I talk with you?" she asked, oh… Danny nodded and stood up; he followed her away from the lunchroom.

Danny followed her down the hall, he would pretty much follow her anywhere, although he had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he hated it so much, but he gave a grin and acted as if everything was okay. She reached back as they walked down the hall and grabbed hold of his hand, he took it and she led him into a closet.

He was in such a fog that he hadn't even realized that they had entered the closet, the door closed and he was shoved against the door, "what's going on with you?" she asked, her hands were on his chest and his stomach.

Danny had to think of the answer, she looked so beautiful, his brain was muddied and confused and he did not know what to say, "I um… I don't know" he just told the truth, he didn't know. The look Lacey gave him intrigued him, she looked stunned, but also sweet and kind, and she leaned and pressed a kiss to his lips. Maybe that was a good thing to say.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, her arms wrapped around his neck, and suddenly all the worries left him, she was warm, comforting and perfect, her tongue slipped into his mouth and the kiss deepened. She whimpered and he kissed her harder, then she gently pulled away, her lips lingering over his for a moment longer, she quickly pecked them.

"We should get back" she whispered still being held close, Danny nodded, he wanted to just lock the door and keep her in there with him, no Tom.. Oh, crap… Tom.

Danny did not want to ask about it, but he did anyway, "um… why did Sarita want you to look hot tonight?" Danny asked, she had stepped back to fix herself, he was hoping this was an okay question to ask.

Lacey sighed, "She wants me to meet this guy, and I'm only going so she'll leave me alone" she reassured him, Danny nodded, "okay? I wasn't going to stay long… maybe we can do something after?" she asked while fixing the collar to his jacket.

Danny liked it when she did little things like that, made him feel loved. Why did he suddenly sound so pathetic? Oh, who was he kidding, he was pitiful, "okay… yeah you do what you have to do" he said. She smiled, leaned, and kissed his lips again before slipping out the door.

Danny waited, that feeling returned, okay this was getting stupid, and he hated this feeling. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, he needed to get a grip. He was Danny "Fucking Awesome" Desai… he narrowed his eyes; he could do this.

The Barn…

He watched the scene unfold from his seat across the room; he was relaxed, sipping his soda, watching her through the crowd of many, many people. He was watching her from across the room, as she laughed and smiled, and stood with such grace, she had a drink in her hand, but she was so elegant when compared to the rest of the partygoers. She glanced over at him, she saw that he was watching her; she looked a little surprised to see him there, she gave a small smile.

Nevertheless, she continued to stand there, with her friends, in her little group. That was not what was bugging him, it was that one of her supposed friends had just introduced her to Tom, tall, handsome, new to Green Grove. That had been 30 minutes ago and Danny wanted to leave, he was mad at the situation. Now, she was speaking with this man, giving him flirty smiles and he kept touching her arm, his hand kept touching her side, and then at one point, he had tried to move it lower, but Lacey avoided that.

Danny's anger was not on Lacey, it was on everyone else for putting her in this situation, he sighed as the music got louder, it was dark, but there were flashing lights everywhere, a DJ booth, lots of booze, it was party, in a barn, it was Tyler's idea, of course.

That thought made him forget about his own misery for a moment as he wondered where Jo and Tyler had gone, he shook the thought from his head, stood up and set his cup on the bale of hay. He started to make his way through the crowd, slipping past people; he was on a mission, his eyes locked on his target.

He walked up and around a large support beam and came to stop, Lacey was dancing a little and she backed into him, his hand went to her waist, Lacey spun around surprised, and she looked even more surprised that it was him.

Danny smiled at her and leaned in close to her ear. "Hi" he said, he was shouting over the loud music, his hand on her arm, his thumb gently stroking her soft skin. He felt Lacey shiver, he liked that he could do that.

Then someone pushed him back, who dared touch him, and better yet push him away from his Lacey? He saw her and he glared at her.

"I don't care if she's putting up with you, don't get close to her" Sarita barked, she gave Danny a defiant look, as if she was challenging him, Danny huffed, he looked at Lacey who looked annoyed and confused.

And then he appeared, with his short "perfect" hair and buff body, "hey, I like this song, let's dance!" he shouted to Lacey as he pulled her away from Danny and Sarita, Lacey didn't even have a chance to react, Danny stepped toward Tom, who was slightly startled by Danny's behavior.

"Relax man… not like you're dating each other" Tom said while hitting him on the back, Danny wanted to grab his arm and break it, but he resisted. "You're not dating, right?" Tom asked as he looked between the both of them.

Danny looked back at Lacey she was quiet, Danny looked down, "no…" he said. He glanced at Sarita who seemed pleased; he did not look at Lacey before turning and leaving. He did not know what he would do if he looked at her. It wouldn't have ended well for Tom.

Danny found himself against the wall, he looked over and saw a tray of beers, he grabbed one, nocked the top off on a nail that was sticking out and took a sip. He was able to see Lacey dancing with this guy, Sarita and Scott joined them, as he watched and he sipped his beer.

He watched and that feeling overcame him again, it got stronger and stronger and he was grinding his jaw, and glaring, not at Lacey... well sort of at Lacey. He realized he could only deal with the situation the only way he knew how.

He finished the beer and puffed out his chest, he marched back onto that dance floor as a Nicki Minaj song started up. He'd never heard the song, but everyone was dancing in beat to the song. He came up behind the group, well Lacey to be exact, she backed up and was not expecting a body be behind her; she spun around and smiled at him.

Danny kept dancing to the song as Lacey started to dance with him, only part of the song Danny got was the part that said "higher than a mother fucker" and everyone jumped at the same time.

Lacey had a hand on his shoulder as she moved her hips; Danny had a hand on her waist. He ground himself against her, now he wasn't a dancer, but lacey seemed to like that Tom danced… oh where was that guy? Danny looked up from watching Lacey's hips move, there was Tom, and he was glaring back at Danny.

Danny flashed a charming smile and winked, before going back to lacey. Oh, he won this battle; screw Sarita.

…

Danny was quit the whole ride home. Tyler was kind enough to not drink, so he was dropping folks off, Jo was slightly hyperactive, not as drunk as she had gotten once before. Rico left with Phoebe, which confused everyone. Danny was quietly watching Lacey who was oddly quiet, maybe it was because he was quiet. There were too many people being quiet. Then he was worried again, he would have to enact plan B…

"we're here kids" Tyler said, it startled both Lacey and Danny, Tyler watched them with the rearview mirror, he smirked, and then Jo started fiddling with the radio.

He walked behind her as she walked up the steps to her home, "tonight was interesting" Danny said. Lacey nodded as she pulled her keys from her purse, "I hope I didn't blow our cover" Danny said hoping this was not the issue.

He watched her, she always fascinated him, from the way she moved, to how she breathed, Lacey had opened the door and looked back at him, "no… Sarita is just being a pain… I mean she knows that we…" she paused.

Danny stepped up to her, "yeah… maybe we could you… again" Danny whispered, he was close to her lips, she seemed startled, she quickly kissed his lips and went into the house, "good night Danny" she whispered, she smiled slightly and closed the door.

Danny smiled slightly, he had expected this, only made what he was about to do next, that much more exciting. He stepped off her front steps and turned off the path and onto the front lawn, before darting around the side of the house.

….

Lacey entered her room, she had gotten undressed and had taken a shower, and she had a towel wrapped around herself. She wasn't tired, she was just… she really wanted to go there with Danny, and to be honest she had taken a slightly cold shower. She just didn't know if they should.

She closed her bedroom door and yelped, placing her hand over her heart as she tried to calm down, "Danny, what the hell are you doing behind my door?" she asked. Danny's eyes traveled up and down her body, as he stepped out from behind the door and toward her, she did not step back. He gave a sweet smirk; she figured he wanted more than just the peck on the lips.

And then Danny dropped to his knees before her, she was bewildered, "Danny what are you do-" she stopped talking when he pulled her close by using the edge of her towel, her hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up at her as he placed a hand on the back of her thigh. Suddenly, Lacey felt light headed and nervous.

He lifted the edge of her towel and leaned in, Lacey's other hand went to his hair as her head fell back and she gasped. "Danny..." her legs got weak and she gripped his hair and shoulder for dear life. He had a great tongue, warm, soft, expert at the task it was currently performing. His name left her lips several more time that night.

Johnny Cakes…

Danny sat sipping some coffee as Rico and Jo talked about god knows what, he had a satisfied grin on his face, and he was drowning them out, his own thoughts on his mind.

"You look happy" Jo's voice disrupted him when he realized she was speaking to him, he gave her a confused face, "you look happy" she said again. Danny only smiled and shrugged. Jo dropped it.

If only she knew, oh no wait, he did not want her to know… yeah it was better that she didn't know.

And then Danny's eyes lit up when he spotted Lacey walking in, she saw the group and waved at them as she made her way over, Danny scooted over and she sat next to him.

"So is this a breakfast Scooby meeting?" she asked, she placed her hands in her lap, Danny watched her, listening before turning his attention to Jo, and then he froze in place when he felt Lacey's hand on his thigh, he glanced over at her, she was only paying attention to Jo and Rico, Danny smiled to himself.

Jo stopped talking when her phone buzzed, she looked at it, "it's Tyler... I'll be right back" she said before getting up to leave.

Rico looked upset, "I'm going to go use the bathroom" he said as he slid out and walked away.

Danny set his coffee down and rubbed his hands together, "you left before..." Lacey's voice brought him out of his thoughts, he looked over at her, "after you... you know... I wasn't able to thank you" she whispered, she was blushing, but she also had this glow about her, he caused that.

Danny licked his lips and noticed that her eyes quickly went to that action, he leaned closer to her, "no need to thank me, I just wanted to" he said, he looked her over, "I can keep coming over and doing it if you want" he said. Lacey looked a combination of turned on and scared.

He liked that.

"there you are" a male voice said, both Danny and Lacey looked to see who was speaking, and Danny's eyes narrowed as Todd settled into the seat across from them.

"hello Lacey" he said smiling warmly, Danny glared at him and realized that Lacey had removed her hand from him and scooted away from him a little, he sat back annoyed.

"Hi Tom... what brings you here?" Lacey asked; as Danny watched her as subtly as he could, she was blushing and smiling at this dark haired blue-eyed dude, Danny rolled his eyes.

"What was your name again?" Tom suddenly asked and then Danny gave him this look, as if he did not want him speaking to him; Tom looked stupidly arrogant.

"Danny" he said before sipping his coffee.

"Right, Lacey's friend..." Tom said not impressed or phased by Danny, which irked him further. He tried to size this guy up; he was smarter than Archie ever was… this would be a problem.

"anyway, Sarita said that you were going to this little party she was having for her friends tonight and that I should go, so I'll see you there" Tom said, he gave her a wink and stood and left. Danny was already plotting his demise… no not like that, okay maybe like that.

Lacey sighed, "This is so-" she looked over at Danny, "I'm not going to go" she said. Danny's brain went crazy, and before he could stop the words from leaving his lips.

"No, go… its cool" he said, Lacey sighed and nodded, wow… you are an idiot Danny Desai… fucking stupid.

"Danny I-" she got cut off when both Rico and Jo appeared talking. Danny and Lacey weren't able to talk about any of this for the rest of the day, besides Danny was busy trying to figure out his next plan of action.

To be continued…

**There is a method to my madness! I want to know if people actually like what is happening here, because I went through four different versions of this! It is so hard to get Danny Desai down… and you'll see it switches POV's… just let me know if this sucked royally or if I should actually *finish* and put up the rest of the chapter, and some good reviewing comes on handy.**

**Cheers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous Guy Part 2**

"...and then, the shark just swam under the boat, I was freaking out!" Tom said as the group of girls listened to his tall tales. He was confident and extremely charming, his voice was deep and smooth, that combined with his overall looks well, he had all the girls hanging onto his every word.

Every girl but one in particular, Lacey was standing in a door frame, watching the sight, why she was still at this party she had no idea, she wasn't impressed by Tom, something about him threw her off, he kept glancing at her and smiling, or winking slightly, she gave a quick smile back, this was stupid.

She glanced over at Sarita who did not seem pleased that she was standing off to the side; Lacey couldn't believe how badly she wanted Danny away from her. She knew the girl hated him, but my goodness.

Everyone at the party was talking, drinking, hanging out; it was times like this when Lacey realized how much she just wasn't one of these people, that her constant act, her façade of Lacey Porter could be too much to handle at times. Nevertheless, she stood up straight and dealt with it. That is what she did.

Her phone buzzed from within her small clutch, she pulled it out a little too eagerly, and she hoped it was from a certain someone. When she saw whom it was from, she smiled at the text message.

_Danny: I have a surprise for you... stop by my house when you're all done._

Lacey blushed, if it was anything like his last surprise... she shook her head from that thought, her mind went back to it… now she felt hot, now she couldn't stop thinking about it, about him. Damn him.

"you're all smiles" Sarita's voice knocked her from her mini fantasies, she looked over at her short and sassy friend slightly embarrassed, as if she could read her thoughts, it was Sarita, anything was possible.

"Oh... yeah… um, you know…" she answered, whatever that meant. "I think I'm going to call it a night" Lacey said with a nod, yes she'd call it a night... then speed over to Mr. Desai's house.

Sarita narrowed her eyes, "but you just got here" she pointed out; Lacey looked at her, what was her deal?

"You know this is the third party I've been to in that many nights, I'm partied out" Lacey said, she wasn't lying, she was genuinely bored at these things and tired of them.

"Fine, suit yourself" Sarita was clearly annoyed, but she couldn't force Lacey to stay, Lacey smiled relieved a fight wasn't put up, and then she noticed Sarita smile.

Lacey looked over to see what was so mood changing, and started to roll her eyes as Tom approached, "hi Tom" Lacey said in her best "relaxed" and "happy" way. She had almost 4 years to perfect the act so she could keep it up.

"Hello... Lacey, how are you, I feel like I haven't seen you all night" he said, his eyes scanned her body, Lacey didn't like it, it was different, it didn't feel right, like he only wanted one thing. at least when Danny would do this, yes she knew when he checked her out, the boy was not that subtle, she knew it was more than him just wanting her in bed. It was more than that, as he practically worshiped her body, she got a chill just thinking about it, and his eyes. Here she was thinking of Danny again, in a manner that made her heat up.

And then she realized that Sarita had stepped away and Tom was right in front of her, his hand was on her waist, she stepped back, "hey... you looked kinda…" he paused and looked her over, an obvious hint of arousal in his features, "do you want to go take a ride?" he asked.

The double meaning wasn't lost on her, "you know, I'm not feeling that well, I'm calling it a night" she said with small smile, she turned and left she could feel Tom's eyes on her.

...

Danny was a nervous wreck, Cole had sent him a text telling him that Tom was there, followed by a text about the promise of cheese cake for spying for him, and then the texts ceased. Leading Danny to believe that Cole had either fallen into enemy hands, or just forgot to text him back.

He was flustered and pacing, he kept squeezing his fists together, the thought of Lacey with another man, even if they were not together made him physically ill. He knew lacey would never do that to him, but crap happened, and he knew with his track record "good things" vs. "bad things" that have happened to his life, he couldn't help but be paranoid.

Danny stopped pacing suddenly, he looked over at the radio that was playing low, he glared, he walked over and slammed his hand against the power button, it didn't help his situation that 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers was playing as he freaked out.

He was about punch the speaker, when he heard a car door slam shut, he darted to the door and peaked out, he smiled, and thanked whatever deity that decided to take pity on him bless him.

…

Lacey looked up at Danny's house, she was still near her car. before she took a deep breath and quickly walked up the steps, she noted not seeing his moms car in the driveway, she reached the door and went to knock, but it opened up and she was pulled inside, she gasped as she hit the wall lightly, the door closed and Danny's body was pressed against hers. She didn't even have a moment to process it, when his lips were pressed against hers and she whimpered, hands went to his chest as she dropped her clutch to the floor, his hands were on her hips pulling her tight against himself.

She pulled back from the kiss, "Danny... hello to you to" she said giggling, he smiled back and kissed her lips again, she kissed back, what was wrong with her, why was she so… well for a lack of better word, horny?

"I wasn't expecting you here for a few more hours" his voice was hoarse and low, she shivered, could have fooled her, "now that you're here" he whispered, he gave her this look, she could only nod her head as her knees got week and she felt hot again.

...

Danny was watching her sleep; she was wrapped up in his sheets, on her tummy, her hair on one of his pillows an arm tucked under it, she was resting peacefully. He was propped up on an elbow, the sheet low on his waist, he smiled slightly, she was his, and he was hers, that's how it should be.

He was thinking about what they had done only moments before, he was still in shock that she allowed him to touch her the way he did, kiss her, pleasure her… he relay enjoyed that part. He was very much a giving person when it came to that part.

He really needed to relax; she left that party early to come to him. Tom was not any competition... but he was there and he was not stopping. He knew the only way to stop him in his tracks would be to tell everyone they were together.

How would that go over? Danny hated thinking so much, only time he didn't think was when he was with Lacey... which in itself was a problem. he reached and pulled the comforter up and over the both of them, he laid back and watched his ceiling. Lacey stirred and he looked over, she snuggled under the blankets, she had a sweet smile on her face, they hadn't even done that act yet, they did everything else. they were both waiting.

Her hand was suddenly resting on his stomach, he looked over at her, she was still asleep, he gently took her hand in his and placed it on his chest under his hand, he closed his eyes, happy.

_Following Morning…_

Danny's eyes opened slowly, he was slowly waking. the sun was warming parts of his body, he glanced over at his night stand to see the clock, it was 8:47 AM, he breathed out and felt her body against his, he smiled and then something else came into focus, Danny jumped slightly.

Karen Desai was standing in his doorway, coffee mug in hand; a look that was combination of amusement and slight surprise. Danny looked over at Lacey, she was still asleep, and he looked back at his mom, "oh I was coming up here to let you know I made breakfast... I guess I should make an extra plate" she whispered.

"I can... explain" Danny whispered, he was certainly awake now, he wanted to get up, but he was still very much underdressed and Lacey's arm and leg were draped over him.

"Oh I bet you can" she said with a smirk, "come down before your breakfast gets cold" she said before turning to leave.

Danny felt so embarrassed, he sighed and rolled his eyes, he realized he had better get up, he started to slip out from under her. Nearly falling out of bed in the process, he caught himself and stood up.

He looked down at himself before feeling awkward and darting over to his dresser, he pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt. he sighed, and looked back at Lacey who looked so pretty, he walked back over to the bed and knelt down on it, he leaned over on all fours over her sleeping form, "Lacey, baby... gotta get up" he whispered before gently poking where he assumed her tummy was under the mess of fabric, his lips were near her ear.

"is your mom gone?" she asked suddenly, Danny furrowed his brow, Lacey's eyes opened, "I thought you locked the door?" she asked as she moved onto her back under him. she freed her arms from the covers and rested them on top, Danny was still confused, "I woke up an hour ago... but wanted to stay in bed... your mom seems really okay with this" she said before stretching and yawning.

Danny blinked, from a combination of how pretty she was and how embarrassed he was. She giggled, he leaned down and kissed her lips, "you suck" he grumbled, she laughed.

….

Danny sat eating his pancakes, attempting to ignore the fact that his mom was watching him and having a conversation with Lacey, he didn't want to know anything, the last thing he heard was "... he even brought the teddy bear into the bath..." and he stopped paying attention after that.

He felt a hand on his back, and he looked up to see Lacey smiling at him, "so how long?" Karen's voice cut through his thoughts, he looked over at his mom who was still sipping her coffee.

"only a couple of months" Lacey said, he looked over at her slightly surprised as she continued to lightly scratch at his back, she was wearing a t-shirt of his, The Killers across the front, and pair of his sweat pants, he liked seeing her in his clothes, in his bed, in his living room. His life.

"Well I'm happy for you both... just um... be safe, I don't want any grandchildren right now" Karen said before walking away, enjoying the shocked and pained face on her sons face.

"Mom!" Danny practically whined, Lacey started laughing, Danny was mortified, "I... we haven't... why am I still talking?" Danny asked sulking. Lacey kissed his cheek.

...

Danny had wanted to spend all day with Lacey, but she had to get home, she had things to do with her family, so he was alone, at his house, flinging through the channels on the TV.

His mind was on Lacey though, it was just past noon and he was wondering why she hadn't returned any of his texts. he was about to send another one, his tenth in the last hour, that wasn't obsessive... was it?

his doorbell rang and he jumped up, leaped over the coffee table, sprinted across and slammed into the door, before relaxing and pulling it open, his smile faded, "oh it's you two" Danny said as he walked away from the door, letting Jo and Tyler enter.

"Nice to see you to" Jo said, what was wrong with Danny?

Danny spun around, "sorry, I thought you were... someone else" Danny said, he was trying to act cool, happy up a little.

Danny's was sitting, sighing, annoyed, "what's going on with you?" Jo's voice brought him out of his thoughts; he looked over at her, "what has gotten into you lately?" she asked again. She sat on the couch and Danny sat down as well.

"Yeah dude, you're hashing my mellow" Tyler said as he approached the both of them and sat next to Jo, he put his arm around her and they both looked at Danny.

he wanted to tell them, he needed to talk to someone, he was freaking out, but he promised... no wait he never promised anything. he sighed, why was this so hard, "Lacey and I are back together, but technically not, since no one knows and Sarita keeps trying to set her up with this guy and she's going and I don't like it!" Danny finally said, he stood up and paced a little.

Jo and Tyler gave each other glances, Tyler smirked, "and this is shocking news because?" Jo asked, Danny looked at her confused, "Danny, we kind of already knew" Jo said, Tyler nodded.

Danny looked between the two of them, he could not believe it, "that obvious hu?" he asked, "I mean we tried to hide it.. really?" he asked, he was getting bad at this lying thing, "well... am I being pathetic then?" he asked as he sat on the couch, he looked over at them.

Jo pouted, "wow, you are so sad... no you're not being pathetic... okay a little bit" Jo said.

"Dude... has she shown any interest in this guy at all?" Tyler asked when he realized that Jo wasn't really good at the whole 'help someone out and talk to them thing'.

"Well, no... I don't think so... I'm not sure" Danny said, he stood up and then sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, "Sarita is hell bent on getting Lacey to like this guy... I don't know what to do" he sounded desperate.

"We'll help you, okay?" Tyler reassured, he gave a smile.

Danny was a little stunned by this… wow. This was good.

"Yeah... what have you been doing so far to deal with this?" Jo asked, "Because it seems like she's sticking with you" Jo pointed out.

Danny looked at them, should he tell them? Oh, why the hell not? "I've been one upping Tom in the um... I've been um..." how does one words this? Actually what was it that he was doing exactly, "when she gets back from hanging out with Tom and her friends I make her forget about him by..." Danny paused, Jo and Tyler leaned in, waiting, "by um... doing stuff with her... things, little activities" Danny finally said.

Jo furrowed her brow, "what like arts and crafts?" she was confused.

Danny gave her the biggest 'what the fuck?' face, "no! Sex okay!" Danny finally said, he slapped himself in the forehead and left his hand there.

Tyler suddenly burst out laughing at Jo looked a mixture of horrified and shocked, "oh my god! You're bribing her with sex?!" he asked laughing, he fell back on the couch, Jo hit him.

"Danny... does she know?" Jo asked, she was still dumbfounded by men in general, the two sitting on either side of her only furthered that confusion.

Danny blinked, "well I hope she knows what we've been doing- oh you meant why... no" Danny looked guilty and then angry because Tyler was still laughing.

"Danny... that's terrible" Jo said, was it terrible?

"Actually it's kinda hot, wow" Tyler said with a wink.

"Shut up Tyler, it's terrible" Jo said quickly, he stopped laughing a little.

Danny watched the exchange between them; he stood up and started pacing again.

"Why did you think that would be a good idea?" Jo finally asked.

"I don't know! It just popped into my head and I did it... it worked the first time, and the second…" he was recalling the past week. wasn't that bad.

Tyler had finally relaxed enough, "Danny, my friend, I hate to admit this, but Jo is right... you should talk with her" he said, Jo nodded.

She was thinking a bit, "no wonder she's been so relaxed and oddly openly flirty with you this past week!" Jo said as it all hit her.

"Yeah... what did you do?" Tyler asked, he leaned in, "I'd like details" he added.

Danny looked at him as if he were insane, "okay let's go!" Jo said standing and pulling Tyler up with her, "talk with Lacey... no more whatever it is you two do, just talk" Jo stated.

Danny gave a nod and watched as they left his home; Danny sat on the couch and sighed.

It felt good to tell someone… he didn't feel as guilty or stupid… no, he still felt guilty and stupid.

There was a knock at the door, and Danny stood up, he walked to the door and pulled it open, "Lacey" Danny said, his mood lightening, she smiled at him, and he let her into the house.

"Is your mom home?" she asked as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

Danny furrowed his brow, "no she's in New York City, helping with a condo sale" he said, he was confused as to why she wanted to see his mom?

Lacey looked happy at that news, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her, as she went toward the stairs, Danny followed behind.

They went into his room and she closed the door, she fell back against it and pulled him closer, her arms went around his neck and she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, Danny was absolutely confused and excited; his hands went to her waist. She pulled away from the kiss, "you've been extra frisky lately, I thought I'd return the favor" she whispered.

Danny arched an eyebrow at her, "um how- oh!" Danny said shocked, oh they hadn't even done that... oh my. She blushed and kissed his lips again. Danny kissed her back and pulled away, his brain was freaking out, "wait... you don't have to thank me!" Danny said as he stepped back.

Lacey walked up to him again, he gave her a once over, she was wearing a pair of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt… how did he not noticed she was dressed to stay over?

Danny kept stepping back, till he fell back on his bed, Lacey crawled onto his bed, straddling his waist, "please" she asked, her hands were on his chest, Danny was stuck, she looked sexy, she was pouty and wanted to.

She giggled when he nodded nervously, "its okay... I've never done this before, but it should be fun" she whispered, she assumed he was nervous about this, nope! Well he was, but that was the furthest thing from his mind.

She moved her hips against him, "you seem stressed" Lacey whispered, her hands were on his abdomen, Danny grunted light, he nodded, he could not actually talk. Lacey reached and pulled the t-shirt off, and Danny's brain turned to mush, of course she wasn't wearing a bra, he couldn't help but gawk, perfect, round, warm and soft, he loved her breast, "helping to relieve the stress?" she asked, Danny wished she knew how that was the opposite at the moment.

Her hands traveled to his jeans and his belt, she un did it and unzipped the jeans, Danny gave up stopping her, he was watching her for a moment before his eyes dropped closed, his hips jerked when he felt her touch him, he was already hard.

Then he gasped and his fingers gripped the sheets when he felt her hot, wet tongue touch him.

He was screwed, and he realized he'd do absolutely anything to keep Lacey with him.

…**.**

**I know it's short! I'm so freaking sorry! I hope you like it, I'll seriously try to get the rest of the parts up faster, I'm hoping only on or two more after this, and they'll be a bit longer. **

**It's just work has been crazy, I'm trying to get ready for this site cert deal and it takes all my time, also I've been under the weather and not able to stay away or concentrate.**

**Thank you for those who have stuck by and care! Thank you! I am truly greatful!**

**Love you all!**

...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I own nothing! *I don't know how I feel about this one…***_

"You let her do what?!" Jo shouted shocked. She threw her hands up and walked away from her friend Danny. He looked slightly ashamed, guilty even. Tyler was off to the side giving him this proud look. After Jo relaxed a little, she walked back over to Danny. "Okay you have to tell her" she said.

Danny nodded, "I was going to but then I got distracted," Danny said with a slight smile.

"Yeah by Lacey's mouth on your-"

"Tyler!?" Jo shouted stopping him at once, she shot him a glare, before turning back to Danny. "Just, tell her and let her know that you care" she said. "I mean maybe she'll decide that you're worth telling everyone that you're together," she said.

Danny looked at her, "it's complicated and frankly I don't care if anyone knows about us... I just hate her being with that guy!" Danny said. He calmed a bit and leaned against a tree in the park they found themselves in.

"I get it... just go to her, talk to her," Jo suggested. Danny nodded, "and actually talk, not more of this-"

"Sexing her up to make her want you more... even though I think its fucking brilliant" Tyler said with a nod. Danny narrowed his eyes at him, and then looked at Jo who seemed to want him to do this. He realized she was right. No more of this weird game playing.

"You're Right! I'm going to march over to her house, tell her how I feel… and what I've been doing and let the chips fall where they may!" Danny said, he was getting pumped, he could do this. Jo and Tyler looked at him proudly.

…

Lacey fell back on the bed with Danny on top, his lips were on her neck and her hands were in his hair. Her lips parted in a moan that couldn't quite leave her throat as one of his hands was between her thighs. His body was half way on top of hers as he continued his assault on her neck and his fingers kept playing with her.

She had just come back from hanging out with Sarita and... That guy. Danny had been waiting for her in her room. But after getting a text from Cole about her whereabouts. Danny pounced on her as soon as she entered the room. All thoughts of talking lost.

And Lacey, well, she was all for it. She was almost more eager than he was as she ripped his shirt off his body and he removed hers. Lips never leaving for longer than a second. Her bra followed, her skirt, his jeans, her stockings, his socks and boxers. Her panties.

They lay under her sheets grinding against each other as they made out. His dick was hard and pressed between them. Slipping up and down along her wet folds, they weren't having sex... yet.

Lacey gasped when he moved his hips a little rough, he was rubbing the right spot. Danny kissed her lips once more before trailing wet kisses down her body. Lacey prepared herself for his lips next assault on her body.

…...

The glare Jo was casting Danny from across the booth could have killed a man. She wasn't faltering from it either. Danny kept giving her innocent glances; he had a smug smile on his face. "Your face will freeze like that," Danny warned as he scanned over the menu. When he looked up and she was giving an annoyed sigh along with an eye roll, Danny smirked, "there's my grumpy girl," he said with a laugh.

Jo narrowed her eyes at him, "why?" she asked, "why can't the two of you have a normal conversation?" she asked.

Danny looked hurt, "hey now… we have meaningful conversations… last night… after" he said as she gave him a slightly horrified look. "We were laying in there talking about the future, like were we'll go to college… stuff like that," he said with this fond look on his face.

Jo shook her head, "you guys can't… why… you have to tell her" Jo stated.

Danny sipped his coffee, "someone needs to get some" he said, half joking, half-serious. The look Jo gave him right after, nearly made him choke on his coffee. "when?!" Danny asked shocked.

Jo waved her hands at him, "not so loud!" she said, "stop it… 7 months ago" she said softly.

Danny looked mad, "that… were you both safe!?" Danny asked suddenly, "damn fool, I-" he stopped when he saw the look Jo was giving him, "what?" he asked.

"Thanks dad… relax… it's just… I'm not the topic, you and Lacey are," Jo said.

"Right… and I was going to tell her today… really!" he said with a nod, "I mean she can't be that mad right?" he asked. "it's not like I've been trying to get anything from her…" he shrugged.

And as if on cue, Lacey walked into the diner. Waving at Jo and then sliding in next to Danny. He smiled at her, she smiled and then pressed a kiss to his lips. Not just any kiss, her hands were flat on his chest and she was pressing hard. His head hit the wall lightly, literally knocking sense into him.

Gently pushing Lacey away, "hey… we're kind of in public," he said startled, not that he really cared… but she did, right?

"I know… I don't care," she whispered before leaning and kissing him again. This time Danny didn't try to stop her, and kissed her back.

At this point Cole walked in, he stopped when he saw the sight before him, he cast a look at Jo who was just sitting there, and Jo looked back and shrugged.

"Cool… so it's okay to watch?" Cole asked, he slid in next to Jo. He watched them. "This is kinda… kinda hot you know?" Cole asked as he looked at Jo with this odd little smile and eyebrow raise.

Jo shook her head, "no… hey!" Jo said hitting the table with her hand. This caused everyone at the table to jump. Cole looked disappointed.

Danny and Lacey parted, well they parted slowly, and they both looked in sort of a daze. Lacey fixed herself and sat properly at the table. "Cole… hello" she said with a smile. Danny was still thrown off by her actions.

"Cole… when did you get here?" Danny asked after his brain caught up with the rest of him.

"He and I were just leaving!" Jo said suddenly. She scooted over, pushing Cole over with her. He was confused but scooted over until he was standing; she got out and grabbed hold of his jacket. "We have a thing at a place," Jo said.

Cole was confused "we do… I mean if you want to have a thing at a place I'm down" Cole said with a smile. Jo did not even notice what he was staying as she dragged him out.

Lacey and Danny were both confused, Danny was about to speak, but Lacey beat him to it. "Sarita wants me to go on a date with Tom tonight," Lacey said suddenly.

Danny had to hold back the urge to bolt from the diner, find Tom and beat him senseless, "oh… are you going?" he asked.

Lacey shook her head, "no… I'm going to meet up with her, tell her that I'm with you" she said.

Danny was startled, "oh… wow… um okay" he looked at her and she looked back at him. "hey you know I was never upset about you-"

"I know…all of this is just a mess, we'll figure it out" she said. "Besides, after tonight… we'll be out" she said. "We can be free to do what we want," she said with small smile.

Danny nodded, he saw the look on her face, she was worried, scared. He sighed heavily, "Go on the date… keep making Sarita and everyone else think you're over me," he whispered. "I don't think anyone is ready," he said, even though he was kicking himself for it.

"Danny…" she was going to finish when Jo and Cole bust back into the diner.

"Okay for the last time… we didn't actually have anything to do… besides I'm with Tyler" Jo said trying to convince him. He was still smiling at her. "okay… lacey, will you accompany me to the ladies room?" Jo asked as she walked away flustered. Lacey shook her head amused as she stood up and followed.

Cole sat down across from Danny, "Cole… she's not interested" Danny tried to emphasize this. Cole looked slightly dejected. Danny had to get Cole a girl.

….

Lacey was fixing her hair and makeup in the mirror as Jo paced back and forth. "Jo… it's okay… Danny will explain it to Cole-"

"Danny has been using sex to sway you in his favor while you see this Tom guy!" Jo blurted out all at once. She slapped her hand over her mouth. Lacey looked at her for a moment. This unreadable look on her face. "I'm sorry… I had to tell you," Jo added.

Lacey sighed and looked down for a moment, "yeah I sort of figured that out" she said with a tiny smile.

Jo was dumbfounded, "wait… since when?" she asked.

"The first time… Danny's smart but my god he's jealous… it wasn't hard to put it together…" Lacey said. "I mean he's never been so…" Lacey didn't finish.

"Why have you been letting him think… oh!?" Jo said as she realized why. Then she looked annoyed as Lacey gave her blushing look. "You both are perfect for each other…" she said annoyed before leaving. Lacey shook her head amused, as she followed Jo out.

…..

Lacey walked into the restaurant, wearing a dark blue dress that fell mid-thigh, a black sweat around her shoulders. The restaurant was nice, dimly lit, on the higher end of Green Grove dining. She spotted Tom sitting there, wearing a suit jacket, looking snazzy.

She took a deep breath and walked across toward him; he looked up and saw her. He stood up as she neared the table. "Lacey… you look amazing," Tom said as he gently touched her arm, he stepped closer to her.

"Tom… um we need to talk" she said, might as well get this over with. Regardless of what Danny had said, she was done. Scared of what everyone would think and do, yes. However, she was done hiding Danny.

Tom nodded, "of course, what's on your mind?" he asked, he looked around a little, before setting his eyes back on her.

"Listen um… we can't see each other anymore, or hang out… you're a great guy… actually you're not" Lacey said honestly. She looked at him to gauge his reaction. "I'm with someone else and I like him a lot" she finished.

Tom gave her this odd smile, "I really like you Lacey… you're going to tell me that you'll pick a literal killer over someone like me?" he asked.

Lacey didn't realize he'd put up this much of a fight. "How can you really like me?" she asked, "we've hung out only a few times…" he moved into her personal space.

"You look like a girl who likes to get freaky… is that what he does?" he asked, his lips close to her ear. "He gets you off… I can do that," he whispered.

Lacey pushed him away and stepped back, "I'm with Danny… end of story." With that, Lacey turned and left.

Tom watched her leave, this smug look on his face, a young waiter walked up to him. He wordlessly handed him an iPhone, Tom gave him a $20 bill and the waiter left. Tom looked at the phone as he swiped through some photos on it. "Lacey Porter… you're about to get screwed over" he said with a laugh.

…

Lacey walked through the front door and shrieked when she saw Danny sitting in her living room. He looked up at her. "Danny… what are you…" she realized her mom and sister were not home tonight.

Danny stood up, "have a fun date?" Danny asked as he walked up to her. His look was neutral and it worried her. This wasn't her usual Danny.

"I told him we couldn't do what we'd been doing anymore… no more Sarita sanctioned dates" she said, "I told him I had someone else… I'm glad I did… he's weird and scary" she said visibly shaken by it all.

Danny's face suddenly relaxed, he seemed to look her face over, he looked concerned suddenly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said before leaning and kissing her lips gently. She seemed to relax a bit.

"Um I guess you noticed my mom and Clara are not home, they're in New York… Clara has a dance recital," she said as she walked to the kitchen.

Danny watched her enter the kitchen before he pulled out his phone and pulled up the text that was sent to him. A photo of Tom and Lacey… looking as if he was kissing her. Danny had seen it and his fist had gone into a wall. Now he was questioning it, he deleted the image and the text.

Lacey came out of the kitchen with two mugs in one hand and a packet of cocoa in the other, "cocoa?" she asked.

Danny stood looking at her for a moment; he smiled, "yeah… I'd like that" he said as he walked up to her.

She was heating up the milk as Danny stood next to her, she leaned over and kissed him briefly, "were you going to spend the night?" she asked as she reached to pull a piece of lent from his henley. He had an arm around her.

"Yeah… but you know what… maybe tonight we spend it talking… if you want to" he suggested. He had thought about what Jo had said.

Lacey seemed to brighten up at that suggestion, "I'd love that" she said. She patted him on the chest before tending to the milk.

Danny watched her work, all the while his mind went to how to deal with Tom… he did not let stuff like this slip by.

….

"Tom… if she said she doesn't want to see you… she doesn't want to see you" Sarita said, she stood across from him in a driveway. She looked annoyed of the topic.

"But she's with him!" Tom shouted, "This whole plan was to get her away from him!" he added. "You were supposed to help me!" he added.

Sarita raised a hand, "calm the fuck down, I said I'd help you… but only if she's interested back, she isn't," she said.

Tom moved in close, "you also said she'd remember me from when I met her and we were both eleven… and that freak was in Juvie!" he shouted.

"You're shouting… and you were in school for a month before you left… of course she doesn't remember you!" Sarita said.

Tom glared, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "you promised!" he snarled.

Sarita pulled herself free, "back off… leave me and Lacey alone!" she said before turning and heading up the driveway, back to her house. She had to admit, she was suddenly worried about this guy. "Shit" was all she said, she shook her head and wondered what to do next.

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next?! Stay tuned!**


End file.
